Jun Arrior
Jun Arrior: King of Karamja. When Karamja was weak, it was invaded by outside forces, in search of the metals and wealthy items located in Karamja. Jun's father, Charon Arrior was killed by the terrorist, before he could retrieve the Tzhar armor. Most of his family was kidnapped, and killed, the only survivor, was his sister. Jun vowed to take revenge on those who terrorized Karamja. The throne was handed to Jun, but Jun wanted to become a great king, he went to study in Europe and Gielnor. Jun unlocked his potential slowly but surely, he became one of the brightest men in the world. He became a teacher in Gielnor, at a college university and serves as both king and teacher. Jun also focused on his physical self. He conditioned his body to near peak of the human potential, and whenever Karamja was in trouble, Jun kicked into highgear to serve justice in those who do evil. Description Jun is dark skinned, approximately 6'0 and 205 lbs. Jun is very handsome, and is extremely fit, he was good looking dark brown eyes that often leaves others left in a hyponsis like state when staring into his eyes, admiring their beauty. History Chapter 5: 'Jun briefly encountered the members of The Infinity Heroes, and showed his skills against Ace Drechsel and Haliopt. Jun requested help against terrorists hired by Rexcorp, and Ace agreed to help. '''Chapter 5P2: '''During the destruction of Karamja's capital, Jun was in South America aiding medical foundations. By the time he got to Karamja, the damage had been done, and The Infinity Heroes were now where to be found. Government officals seeked to confront the Infinity Heroes about the whole mess, and Jun was also frustrated that they hadn't stayed. Jun decided to stay in Karamja and help with the collateral damage to the city, as well as contacting international officials. After, Jun sought out after the Infinity Heroes and wanted them to be held responsible for the damadges. Jun met with Ace again, and agreed that the heroes should be documented and regulated by the government because of things like these. Jun sided with Ace against the other Infinity Heroes. '''Chapter 6: '''Jun continued to rule Karamja, and met with Harrison, and came to an agreement, as he understood his views. He remained neutral ties with Ace Drechsel, and offered to give Harrison and his team refuge and hospiality if they needed it. Abilities 'Intelligence Jun's brain works similiarly to Ace's, which makes him very smart. Jun alone aided in Karamja being more and more advanced, however, it still holds its roots. 'Near Peak Human Body' Jun is able to overhead approximately 700 lbs, and can benchpress about 800-900 lbs. This allows Jun to bend low quality metal bars, rip apart reinforced glass, dent certain metal, overpower men even with olympic leveled strength, etc. His speed is between 30-40mph, and has near peak flexbility, equilibrim, and agility, allowing him to perform many acrobatic moves with ease, and move very quickly. Jun's reflexes are better than that of a normal human, combined with his agility, Jun can dodge bullets at point blank. Jun's body is also more durable than a normal human, allowing him to take more punishment than a normal human could take. 'Master Martial Artist.' Jun was groomed to be a warrior from birth. Jun is an expert in both unarmed and armed combat, and has mastered various martial arts, even unique Karamja martial arts. Jun is capable of taking down even large superhuman foes, with his versatality and pure skill. Even for those with superhuman speed, it is hard to actually land a hit on Jun, as he rolls with the punches, or dodges them completely. Jun has taken on the likes of Harrison in hand to hand and hold his own effectively. 'Master Tactician' Jun is a genius tactician, strategist, and leader who is practically peerless. He was taught by his father, who encouraged him to always think two steps ahead of his enemies, and 3 steps ahead of his friends. His prowess is such that is is able to out think and out maneuver individuals such as Ace Drechsel, and other Geniuses. 'Expert Marksman' He is well versed in hunting knives, firearms, blades, and other weaponry. His accuracy is extremely good, he is capable of hitting those that move fast at a superhuman speed. Human targets, even trained, are easy targets, his throwing speed is also high, making it extremely hard for normal humans to dodge, and troublesome for even superhumans. 'Expert Tracker and Hunter' He can pick up a prey's scent and memorize tens of thousands of individual ones. 'Multi-Lingual' 'Master Inventor' He can invent various devices with special porperties when needed. While not all of his inventions are good as others made by Ace Drechsel and so on, he possesses engineering abilities and intellect that makes him a peer and has proven to be able to invent and create weaponry that rivals their engineering capabilities. He can also duplicate any other technologies after learning how they work or glancing at the designs. Tzhaar Armor This armor is centuries old, and is passed down by each king. However, Jun modified it to fit his style. The armor is made out of a zentoanium microweve mesh, which allows it to rob the momentum out of objects, such as bullets. Bullets will not richotche off the armor, rather get caught and fall off. The suit can absorb lots of damage, so it can lessen the damage from crushing blows, laser beams, etc. The lenses on the mask cut glare, and enhance his visibility, so he can see at night, infra-red, and other visual spectrum. It is colored mostly black with purple highlights. 'Anti Metal Claws' The claws are made out of that can break down all metals at the molecular level. The claws also have the ability to emit small energy blades from the tip as well as launch them as projectiles. 'Energy Dampening boots' Energy regulators created varying fields from the Zentoanium, in the molded soles of the boots, enabling Jun to survive a fall of several stories and land like a cat. Given enough moementum, he can scale walls or skim across water. This can be used to shatter or weaken objects, or defenseively to rob incoming objectes of their momentum. 'Cloaking Technology' The cloak allows Jun to turn fully invisible, and hide his heat signature. This only lasts for several minutes before needing to recharge for a while. 'Energy Daggers' With an ornate hilt carved of ivory, and an energy-generated blade that can be set to stun or kill. It can also fire energy beams like darts, and regenerate. It can be shaped into other various weapons such as swords, scythes, etc. 'Light Shield' A metal handle than can generate a shield that can reach up to 2 feet in diamater, and protect the wielder from bullets. The metal handle itself is very durable and can be used as a baton. 'Herbs' Karmaja posses herbs native to it, and found nowhere else. They contain mystical abilities, and allow Jun to become stronger, faster, and more durable. It only allows him to reach low level super human attributes.